


until my heart caves in.

by redhoods



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Sterek Free Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a fucking cliche, that’s what it is. There’s going to be some shitty teen romance novel before he even realizes it. <i>Werewolf falls in love with his target, whatever will he do?</i> Aiden would get a fucking kick out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	until my heart caves in.

**Author's Note:**

> for [this](http://thecivilunrest.livejournal.com/13653.html?thread=58197#t58197) prompt at the sterek free ficathon.

It’s a fucking cliche, that’s what it is. There’s going to be some shitty teen romance novel before he even realizes it. _Werewolf falls in love with his target, whatever will he do?_ Aiden would get a fucking kick out of it. But it’s not Aiden he’s worried about, and he’s only vaguely worried about Deucalion. 

No, he’s worried about himself. (And, maybe, just a bit worried about Danny.)

Falling in love, he isn’t even sure where to start with something like that. Is it a weakness? From what they heard, it was love that brought the kanima down. Even so, love could be used against him.

The idea of someone using Danny to get to him, it makes his heart race, claws lengthening, fangs dropping, as if he hasn’t been control of his own shift for most of his life.

It’s ironic, considering he was getting close to Danny to use him to get to Scott. Then again, he’s certain no one can blame him for falling in love with Danny. It’s hard not to like Danny, as in, Ethan doesn’t think there’s anyone at the high school who doesn’t like Danny, and it’s _high school_.

Either way, there’s no easy solution to the situation he’s found himself in. He’s considered his options, his very limited options, and nothing seems like it’s going to come out in his favor.

And it’s selfish, so selfish, but Ethan is selfish. Or maybe possessive is the better word. He wants Danny to himself, but he also wants Danny to come willingly, doesn’t want it to be out of fear. The idea of scaring Danny, of Danny being afraid of him, it doesn’t sit right in his stomach.

Not much of anything is sitting right in stomach anymore, except the feeling that curls there when Danny tucks closer to him in his sleep.

Danny’s face is slack in sleep, relaxed and open, and Ethan resists the urge to trace the lines of it while he sleeps. He already feels enough like the leading male in some teen novel without adding the levels of...what would they call it in a novel? Fondness? Really, it’s just creepy.

So he settles for resting his hand on Danny’s side, feeling the expansion of his rib cage as he breathes, just a steady in and out.

Though, he’s not sure if it’s own heart he hears pounding, or if he’s just that focused on Danny.

He jerks when something pinches his side, glancing down to see Danny’s thumb soothing over the spot, “I can feel you thinking, Ethan,” he states, voice slurred and sleep rough, “Go to sleep.”

And, fucking hell, if he doesn’t smile like an idiot, before pinching Danny’s side lightly in retaliation then, “Alright, don’t get your underwear in a twist,” grinning down at Danny.

Danny cracks an eye open, then both, a slow smirk spreading over his lips that’s not all that imposing when half his face is red and his hair is sticking flat on the same side, “What underwear?”

Ethan gapes a bit, sliding his hand down, because he knows that Danny isn’t wearing underwear, having been the one to take them off, “Cheeky,” he counters then, pinching Danny’s ass.

Huffing, Danny rolls his eyes and settles his cheek back against Ethan’s chest, “Go to sleep.”

“Yes, dear.”


End file.
